


Rules are Rules

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Deer boi, Fluff, Other, first x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: It’s Christmas in hell! And all Alastor wants to do is get under the mistletoe with you
Relationships: 2P Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Kudos: 18





	Rules are Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueberryboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryboi/gifts).



Christmas wasn’t a big deal in hell. After all, it had Christ in the name. However many demons would still celebrate it; for sentimental reasons. You were looking forward to your first Christmas at the hotel. Charlie and Vaggie were planning a huge party, and everyone in hell was welcome. None of that mattered to you though; all you really wanted to do at the party was spend time with your favorite deer. You actually hadn’t seen Alastor all day, and started to wonder what he could be up to. 

The next day was the night of the Christmas party. While everyone was dancing, you looked around and noticed something strange. Mistletoe was hung up all over the hotel; in the most random places. You started to wonder why, but for your answer when you heard radio static behind you. “Hello, my darling,” said Alastor, giving you a shy smile. “Hi, Alastor! Merry Christmas,” you replied. “Merry Christmas, my dear. And...um….I must say….y-you look very nice this evening,” Alastor said, as he blushed brightly. “Awww thanks. You look pretty handsome tonight too,” you said, causing the deer to only blush more. “W-well thank you. Um..(y/n) dear, would you be so kind as to erm….follow me please? I have something I want to...em….do,” stammered Alastor. “Oh? What is it?” you smiled. “Uh...perhaps it’s better I just um….sh-show you,” he replied.

You smiled and shrugged, then the two of you walked off. You half expected Alastor to take you under some of the mistletoe that was hanging around the hotel, but oddly enough, he didn’t. Instead, he led you to the library, where no one else was since the party was going on in the lobby. “Alastor? What’s all this about?” you asked. The deer said nothing, he just blushed, gave an embarrassed smile, and pointed to some mistletoe hanging right above him. “R-rules are rules, dear,” he said. You smiled and stepped over, then the two of you shared a loving kiss. “I just have one question. Why’d we have to come all the way here? There’s mistletoe all over the hotel,” you said.

Alastor blushed again, then he shrugged. “W-well, I wanted it to be very very special. You know, someplace quiet, and away from the others. I-I like having little quiet moments with you. They make me happy,” he said, as you smiled at him. “Aww. I’m glad I can make you happy, Alastor. It’s so rare to see you smile. It warms my heart when you do,” you said, causing the poor deer to blush harder. You looked up, grinned, then smiled back at him. “Know what?” you asked. “What?” Alastor returned. “We’re still under the mistletoe,” you grinned, before pulling him into another kiss, which he happily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s another request! Also my first x reader fic lol. Sorry if it’s not too good, I wasn’t sure how to go about it. I hope you like it though! If you have any requests or anything, comment in the original post! 💜


End file.
